Stripped Down
by HPLP
Summary: After Hermione encounters a never before seen Draco, curiosity gets the better of her as she attempts to figure out who he really is behind all the fronts. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was fed up. "He's an egotistical, self-absorbed, stupid fool. How anyone puts up with him is beyond me." She slammed herself into a chair.

"I loathe him."

"Deep breaths Hermione." Harry absently told her. He was deep in a game of wizard's chess with Ron.

"Yeah, breathe in breathe out." Ron responded too.

They had just come back from dinner. The day had been going fine and remotely Slytherin free, right up until dinner. Right up until Draco Malfoy returned to being such a prick.

It was currently seventh year and according to everyone's speculation, Draco Malfoy had been acting very bizarre. There had been no name calling, disrespectfulness, snide remarks or anything of that foul nature since the end of last year.

Basically, he's kept to himself the entire year.

The fleeting period of silence was heaven for Hermione and the

Gryffindors, pretty much for everyone who was personally victimized by Draco.

It's a shame good things never lasted.

Everything took a complete 180 turn on the way back from dinner that evening. Hermione was jogging trying to catch up to Harry and Ron, they had left before her and she wanted to catch up before losing them completely in the congestion.

She tried not to jostle too many people, but while she was busy avoiding one idle group of students she bumped into someone. A very solid someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Clumsy m- Oh great." She immediately put her guard up.

"Watch it, you filthy mud blood. You should be crawling on the floor begging for my forgiveness. It's where you belong after all." His dim cronies chuckled idiotically.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You know Malfoy, we all liked you better when you were incapable of speaking. Does another family member need to go crazy before that happens once again?"

She could see her fellow peers gather around the confrontation.

The personal, and below the belt, jab on the recently publicized mental collapse of Draco's mother clearly enraged him.

He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. "Listen you stupid bint," he growled at her, inching closer. "You don't understand a thing about my family. You don't know us and you never will, so don't talk about things you don't fathom and will never begin to fathom." He paused to take a breath and sneer at her to further show her his dislike.

"Sorry excuse for a witch, do family members need to start dying for you to understand your place?" With one last look of hatred, he turned and walked off with an arrogant air of superiority.

He left Hermione shocked and still. Had he just threatened her family?

Anger began to set in.

Of course. What else was she to expect from someone like him? Nothing less, that's for sure.

Later that night Hermione was out and about making her head girl rounds. In actuality, she had finished them about half an hour ago but she was attempting to clear her head and calm down.

They say that counting backwards can help but one would think that after the 11th time it would start to show some type of working sign.

There was nothing effort.

'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…' it wasn't working. She was still seeing red.

She was about to start the futile counting once again when she heard voices. Listening closely she was able to distinguish sniffling.

Apparently someone was crying. Well, they were crying after hours and seeing as how she was head girl she had to do something.

She inched forward until she could hear more without being detected. She heard another voice, a calmer and more masculine one. One that sounded strangely familiar.

There was a sudden outburst. "Dammit Draco it won't be ok. Nothing will be ok because I'm fucked. There's nothing I can do. My parents will find out and they'll expect something that I won't be giving them."

Hermione stood still, stunned. It was Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy and something was seriously wrong.

"Pansy, first you have to calm down. Maybe if you think it through you could find out some solution."

Hermione heard Pansy let out a growl. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm PREGNANT? I'm pregnant with a baby whose father is not pureblood. Do you really think that my parents, or anyone for that matter, would understand?"

Draco's voice was much quieter. "Maybe if you gave them the benefit of the doubt. You never know Pansy."

Hermione heard more sobs and then comforting sounds. Draco Malfoy was comforting someone and it wasn't his ego. On top of all of that, Pansy was pregnant and the father, since such a fuss was being made, was muggle born. Brilliant.

She heard sobbing now. "I don't see why blood has anything to do with it." Draco's voice cut through the sobs.

Hermione's face scrunched up. Was this _really_ Draco talking like this? Nothing was adding up right now.

"Do not try to push your holier-than-thou beliefs onto me Draco. You think that with your change of heart you'll grab your precious mudblood. Think again. Not many purebloods have changed their way of thinking just for love and it won't do a damn thing to help me with my situation."

Hermione froze. "…grab your precious mudblood." That had to mean that Draco was in love with a muggleborn, but whom? The only muggleborn she knew and was positive that Draco knew…was her. But noooo, that wasn't possible.

It didn't make sense. Just this afternoon he had threatened her and called her names but why would he do that if he was supposedly in love with her.

She could hear more talking but she couldn't listen. She had to get out of there.

3 wks later

Hermione walked into the library in a pensive state. Her mood these past few weeks have been the same since that day. Contemplative, reflective and pensive. All she thought about these days was Draco. It was slowly eating her alive, the nagging curiosity. She now felt the sudden urge to get to know him, the real him.

No facades.

But at the same time, part of her protests at the mere thought of even having a decent and civil conversation with the vermin. That part of her recalls all of the awful moments that Draco Malfoy made her suffer through.

She couldn't get over that with the snap of her fingers. She couldn't just push it aside and pretend it never happened.

But then she remembered that day… the day that she witnessed him acting decent and human. Caring even.

She wanted to explore that possibility and see where it would take her. The problem was Malfoy himself.

He wouldn't just open up to her at her whim. She was the enemy, the Gryffindor mudblood. He despised her 'kind'…or he allegedly did. This whole situation was driving her completely mad.

She purposefully blocked out the mention of love. It was just far too much to take in all at once. Maybe Parkinson was just exaggerating a bit.

Hopefully she had been. She wouldn't know what to do if she found out that

Draco was in love with her.

What she had to do was catch him in one of his moments, when all his walls were removed and he was himself. She sighed. She knew it was hopeless to even attempt to catch him like that.

She doubted he would just walk around and begin complimenting people at random. No, his true, stripped self would be displayed in the most private of places and in solitude.

Deep in thought, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and suddenly found herself falling. Strangely, she never touched the ground and that's when she took notice of the hands around her waist.

"You should mind where you're going. Not all of us like to have contact with dirty things." His familiar voice penetrated her mind.

Before she could get a word in, he had righted her and left. She watched him go, dumbstruck. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what; yet she felt like her chance was slipping straight through her fingers.

"Wait Malfoy!"

He stopped and slowly turned to face her. "What?" he snapped clearly irritated.

She hesitated. What was she supposed to say, that she suddenly felt compelled to figure out his past and why he was the way he was.

She didn't think he would buy that. He'd most likely think that she had some ulterior motive.

"Go waste someone else's time, Granger." He turned and she was once again met with his retreating back. She felt like crawling into a little hole and never reemerging again. She'd just made a complete fool of herself.

He really wouldn't take her seriously now. Not that he would've before but she'd at least had a chance, even if it was miniscule.

She took the nearest table and placed all of her study materials on it.

She would just deluge herself in schoolwork and attempt to take her mind off of Malfoy.

She prayed to Merlin that she'd be able to get something done. She wasn't all too comfortable with this inability to work.

Nevertheless, she set down to business.

Two hours and a visit from Harry and Ron later, she was only halfway done with one essay. Frustrated, she exhaled noisily. She would give it another week and then do something about her distraction.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Forgot to add this for last chapter. So anywho, I do not own Harry Potter...only in my dreams.

2 days later

She was falling behind. She certainly wasn't failing but she wasn't up to her normal standards.

It was amazing how much she was obsessing on this. There wasn't much to obsess over, yet here she was getting less than perfect grades, staring whenever she saw him.

She saw this as a puzzle to be solved and she _would_ solve it. If she had to put a full body bind on him and silence him then she would do so. And if she had to sneak up on him so be it, but it would be done.

Walking down to dinner from the library she had been resolved to do this but now that she was in his vicinity, she had lost all her nerve. She could barely look at him…ok, lie. She couldn't take her eyes off him, but that wasn't enough to get her to go through with this.

In the end, she decided to just go inside, eat with her friends and return to the library. She had to retrieve her things anyhow.

When she reached the Gryffindor table she saw Ron and Harry talking then turning to speak to Ginny. When she sat down in front of them they stopped talking immediately.

"Hello,' she greeted, "anything the matter?" she put a small amount of food on her plate and began eating.

"Nothing much, just having a simple chat." Ron answered and Harry nodded.

Hermione turned to Ginny and saw the youngest Weasley roll her eyes.

"You two are spineless." Ron gave her a glare before returning to his food.

"Hermione, these two were just wondering if there was something bothering you?"

Was it truly that obvious?

"What do you mean?" she asked as nonchalantly as possible. Ginny looked at Harry and Ron expecting them to continue since it was their concern to begin with, but they both turned back to their food.

Ginny rolled her eyes once again. "Cowards. Harry claims that your grades are slipping a-"

"Not slipping," Harry interrupted, "just not at your very best."

Ginny shook her head. "May I continue now? Anyways, Ron, really the both of them, say that you're extremely distracted during classes. So, what's up?"

She crossed her arms on top of the table.

They all stared at her, waiting for her response.

"Nothing's 'up'. I mean…I'm caught, or rather catching up with my work so there's nothing to worry about, really. It was just a mere distraction but I've taken care of it." They all exchanged glances before they left her alone. Everyone continued eating and went back to normal conversation.

As she reached for her goblet, she felt an odd sensation, as if someone were watching her. When she looked up she immediately locked onto sharp, piercing silver orbs.

They held out for what seemed like hours until he looked away and she returned to her drink after a few seconds, bewildered.

Did he always stare at her? No…obviously not. If he did she would've felt it before just like she felt it now.

Or maybe, maybe she was so preoccupied with other things before now that she never really sensed it but now that she was preoccupied with all things

Draco and he was on her mind constantly, she was now aware of everything to do with him.

After quenching her thirst she stood.

"Where you off to?"

"Do you really have to ask? You'll be in the library, no need to inform us."

"Thanks Ron." she said sarcastically. He saluted her and she started for the exit.

When she left the Great Hall she quickened her steps. When she finally reached the library she made a bee-line for her table and sat down to work.

She could get something done before having to return to the common room.

She took out her notes before starting. Half an hour later she stood up to retrieve a book for further help.

As she walked into one of the Charms aisle she kneeled down to look at the very bottom. In her kneeling position she continued forward at a slow pace to continue looking at the titles.

After a few feet her eyes came upon some very expensive looking black shoes. As her eyes traveled upward her body began to raise itself into an erect position.

When she hit the platinum blonde hair that sat neatly on top of a beautifully sculpted head she sighed.

This encounter was bound to happen sometime. The fates were against her.

"Malfoy." She said civilly. She wasn't in the right mind set for an argument, especially when those stormy grey eyes were staring at her so intently.

Draco said nothing and continued silent.

Hermione shuffled uncomfortably. "Is there something that you wanted?" Curiosity was bubbling within her. This was not a normal thing for Draco to do.

"I just saw you and was wondering why you were all alone. Can I not inquire?"

Hermione blushed. He was worried about her, in a way, so that meant that he was thinking about her!

"I-It's fine, but you can't say that you normally do this. You caught me a little off guard." She started back to her table knowing that he would follow her.

She sat down but he remained standing just beside her. That resulted in making her even more uncomfortable and she squirmed in her seat but stayed quiet. She didn't know what to say anyways.

At last, after about ten minutes, he sat down facing her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for our little encounter a few weeks back. I said some terrible things and I apologize. There was a lot on my mind that day and unfortunately you just happened to bump into me when I could take no more." He paused to see if she would say anything before continuing.

"I'll leave you to your work then. Goodnight." Not expecting a response from her at the moment, Draco rose and walked away.

He left Hermione in complete shock; she didn't know what to do or say for about a minute before she regained control of her mouth.

"Draco, wait!" She quickly reached up to where he was. "Apology accepted and since we're at it I think that I should apologize too seeing as how I said some pretty nasty things in return." Hermione stood in front of him and twisted her hands together.

Draco, however, brushed her apology away. "You were just retaliating to my comments. You didn't start the day trying to cause problems."

Hermione shook her head. "Either way I just wanted to apologize and…make a truce." If she wanted to get to know the real Malfoy this was the best way to go. The opportunity had presented itself beautifully.

Draco cocked his head. He hadn't been expecting this to come so easily from her. "A truce, huh? I can deal with that." He stuck out his hand and Hermione took it, face beaming.

Their hands stopped moving but contact remained. When it got too uncomfortable for Hermione she dropped his hand.

"I have to get going to my common room."

Draco nodded. "Right. I should get going too. I'll talk to you later then?"

Hermione gave a curt nod. "Of course." She said hurriedly and turned to go back to her table. In all the years of knowing Draco Malfoy she would never have expected this to ever happen.

She had just formed a sort of friendship with a Malfoy…her, a muggleborn.

This could not get out to anyone or they would both be in some serious problems.

The very next day as Hermione was on her way to breakfast with Harry and Ron she spotted a blonde head. He looked at her just as she turned away. Out of peripheral vision she could see him still looking.

It was too awkward. What were they supposed to talk about? What did one do with a Malfoy other than poke fun at others and she refused to make fun of others when they have done nothing to her.

She glanced at him and quickly smiled before looking away. When she looked back around she noticed that Ron and Harry had gone on without her. She huffed before continuing but she didn't go far at all before she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Where are you going?" She turned and was surprised to see Draco holding onto her…in front of people.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Of course I am. Why would I not be?" He let go of her wrist and looked at her.

She looked around before responding. "Well the fact that I'm Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin and you're talking to me in front of groups of people."

Draco scanned around the hall. By now mostly everyone had gone inside to eat.

"Would you rather I not speak to you at all? And if I do recall correctly it was you who asked for a truce." He crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"I know that but do you really think it's smart for us to suddenly begin talking to each other in front of people? They _will_ talk and I think that's something we should avoid."

Draco just looked at her. "I still don't see the problem."

"I just don't see why you would want to speak to me in the first place. Last time I checked we really disliked each other. Why the sudden change of heart?"

He laughed before looking her dead in the eye. "I don't think you would be able to handle my response."

Now Hermione crossed her arms. "Oh really, try me."

After a few minutes he dropped a bomb that Hermione was not expecting, not like this.

"Because I love you."

Hermione dropped her hands and took a step back.

"What?"

Draco hung his head for a minute before looking back at Hermione again.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it. Just…pretend I never said anything and I'll see you later or something." He walked away and Hermione let him.

She stood there shocked and frozen for what felt like forever before she saw Harry appear in front of her.

"There you are Hermione. What are you doing out here all alone?"

Hermione looked at him before shaking her head a little. "I don't know."

Harry looked concerned as he grabbed her hand and led her to the doors. "We should probably get you something to eat."

"That might be good."

AN: I have a feeling that I took that too fast but its alright. I like it like this. Way OOC but I like this Draco. So drop me a line or two and let me know what you thought of this. Tootles. Oh yes and who is going to the HP Midnight showing. I know I am AND I'm going to go to school the next day and not nap in any of my classes. What a trooper.; )


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm a poor junior stuck in Irving, TX. Do you really think that I would own Harry Potter? Come on now, I know my reviewers are smarter than that.

By the time lunch came around Hermione felt drained. Once again, she wasn't able to concentrate in any of her classes and once again it was frustrating her.

On top of the bomb that was dropped onto her shoulders that very morning Draco made sure to make her uncomfortable.

In classes he would stare, when they would get up to retrieve supplies when needed he would walk close to her.

It was driving her mad.

When she sat down next to Ginny she immediately laid her head down. She felt a few pats and rubs on her back.

"What's wrong?" She could feel Ginny's face near hers.

"Nothing too important. I just feel really tired." She said, voice muffled.

"Have you not been able to sleep well?" Hermione raised her head and looked at Ginny.

"It's nothing like that, but don't worry I'll be fine. Nothing too serious."

Ginny rested her hand on Hermione's forehead. "Are you sure? If you want I could walk with you to the hospital wing."

Hermione raised her head and grabbed a pear. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

As she took a bite into her pear she felt a body slump next to her.

"Hey. When did you get here?" She swiveled to see Harry. Ron was nowhere in sight.

"Just a few minutes ago. What took you so long?" She rested her elbows on the table, took another bite out of her pear and watched as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ron forced me to accompany him during his daily stalking."

Hermione choked back laughter through her pear as she rubbed Harry's arm.

"I'm sorry. Did she get suspicious?" Harry looked around the Great Hall for their other best friend who was currently chatting with a fellow Ravenclaw.

"Luna? She will never get suspicious. I don't think she pays attention to where she goes when she's walking. It's like she's in her own little world. A bit disturbing sometimes."

Hermione propped her head in her hands and set her half eaten pear down.

"I'll see you two later. Have to get down to the library." She reluctantly raised herself and was soon out the doors.

She had just taken a few steps when she heard her name.

"Hermione wait up." She came to a complete stop to wait for Ginny.

"Yes? Is something the matter?" Ginny put her hands on her hips.

"I think I should be asking that question here. I think there's something you're not telling me. What is it? Does it have to do with a guy?" she asked eagerly.

Hermione lightly rolled her eyes. "Do you really think a boy could get me like this? I've already told you that there's…" she trailed off as she saw the Great Hall doors open and Draco come out of them slowly.

Hermione looked back to Ginny before she could notice her pause. "There's really nothing wrong with me but I do have to get to the library so I'll talk to you later tonight." She spinned and began to take the quickest route to the library.

Ginny watched as Hermione walked away. There was definitely something her friend wasn't spilling and Ginny was determined to find out what it was.

When she was ready to head back the Great Hall she saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of the doors.

"Hello Malfoy." She said.

"Weasley." Ginny looked behind her when she saw that Malfoy wasn't even looking at her and was met with Hermione's retreating back.

"Do you like the view?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

The mere insinuation that Draco Malfoy was even remotely attracted to anything on or around Hermione Granger made him snap out of his reverie.

His face morphed into an instant frown. "What are you going on about? Stay away Weasley I have important things to do."

Ginny opened one door. "You should work on your denial." She let the door shut behind her before going back to her seat.

Hermione sat down at her favorite table before she let out a breath of relief.

He hadn't followed her…which was a good thing. She didn't really want to have a confrontation with him after what happened earlier.

It still wasn't sinking in. Draco in love with…her? It just didn't make any sense.

She wasn't even really sure if she wanted to continue on with this truce. She knew that things would be even more awkward between them so why put them through unnecessary stress.

She let her head fall forward onto the table and gave a small cry of pain when she made contact.

"Resorting to self-inflicted pain now are we?" She heard a chair being pulled out and occupied.

Hermione tensed. She knew all to well who this was. "Why would I need to resort to that when I know that you would be so happy to fulfill any damage I wanted done to myself?"

"I'm not that much of a bastard," he said with a frown. "I'm getting treated pretty badly here for us being in a so called truce."

"I'm not having much of a good day and its steadily getting worse." She fought all of her urges to look up at him. She maintained herself stiff.

His voice suddenly got much closer. "Would that have anything to do with me and this morning?"

Hermione raised her head up in anger. "You know damn well that my bad day has to do with you and your stupid mouth. If you had just stayed quiet none of this would be happening to me."

Draco looked amused and it grated further on her nerves. "Did you not want me to tell you? I remember distinctly you saying "Try me." Did you or did you not say that?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said tightly. "Yes I did say that but that was before I thought anything _that_ ridiculous would come out of your mouth."

"What I said was not ridiculous, it's the truth." Draco straightened his back.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly. "Do not come to me saying that it's the truth. It doesn't make sense…_you_ are not making any sense. As of yesterday my _life_ has not been making any sense and it's all because you and your ridiculous comments that don't make sense!"

Draco put his face right in front of her but she took no notice. In her mind she was still ranting.

"Do you want to know how real this is?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Dammit Draco, _this,_" she gestured between the two of them, "is _not_ real."

She stopped when she noticed how close Draco really was.

"What are you…" the words died off her lips as Draco closed the distance.

He cupped her cheeks and massaged her lips with his. Hermione became rigid and as she was about to respond to his lips he pulled away.

When he did Hermione's face was completely relaxed.

Draco chuckled and leaned forward to give her a kiss on her forehead. He stood up and turned to walk away.

He didn't get very far, Hermione was holding onto his hand.

"Where are you going?" She asked her eyes half lidded.

"I don't know. You looked like you weren't going to respond for a while."

Hermione looked up at him and touched her lips. "What was that for?"

"Did you not want that to happen?"

Hermione held her head in her hands and shook it. "I don't know. I.." She stood up and grabbed her stuff.

"I have to go." Hermione tore off running towards the exit.

Draco stood there watching her before taking a seat. He wouldn't go after her. For one he knew that she wouldn't stop to hear him and two, he knew that she was terribly confused after what he did.

As much as he didn't want to he would have to give her some time. He could only hold out just a little bit longer.

Hermione made it out of the library doors and paused. What was going on here?

Draco had kissed her and she liked it. Liked it so much, in fact, that she found herself wanting more. This was very much unlike her. None of this was supposed to be happening.

She let out a cry of frustration. Everything was so confusing. She didn't know what to do and it was killing her. She needed help and at this point she didn't really care who it was that offered it to her.

As she walked into the common room she bumped into Ginny.

"Hey Hermione. I was just going out to look for you. I wanted to continue our talk from earlier today."

Hermione sighed. "Thank you Ginny. I was just going to ask for your advice about what to do. I am at a total loss."

Ginny's face lit up. "Really? This is going to be easier than I thought. I figured I was going to have to tie you up and give you veritaserum. Well then, follow me."

As they moved further into the common room Hermione saw most of her peers in the common room relaxing around with friends and laughing over inane things.

She wished that she could go back to that and she thought she had after Harry defeated Voldemort but now this was happening. It was no where near as important as the entire Voldemort situation was but it was still not very normal at all. Things like this did not happen, especially in a society like the magical one.

When they reached the girls dorm room Hermione set down her bag next to her trunk. Ginny sat down on Hermione's bed.

"Ok, spill it." Ginny said while Hermione sat down opposite her.

She took a deep breath deciding to just lay it down on Ginny like Draco did to her.

"Draco is in love with me." Ginny's jaw dropped.

"What?" Hermione turned her head and saw Harry standing in the doorway.

AN: Yeah, I wonder how Harry got up the stairs. Let us just pretend that he flew up there or something. So anywho tell me how you like it because I know everyone does. You wouldn't be reading this far if you didn't. Haha. Ok I'm outie now. Tootles.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Dammit wish I did.

Hermione dropped her head in her hands. "Oh great. This is the last thing I need."

Ginny got up and pulled Harry inside before closing the door and locking it, something she had neglected to do before but wasn't going to this time.

She sat Harry down before grabbing his shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

"Harry, what little you have heard at this point you must not repeat to anyone. I have just found out and am just as shocked as you are but I think Hermione would not want anyone to know, right Hermione?"

Hermione finally responded and went for Harry's hand. "Please Harry, you can't tell anyone. This is something that's bound to blow over. It could just end up being a bet between him and some disturbed Slytherin," she said knowing, somewhere in the back of her mind, that it wasn't true.

Harry looked at her. "I don't know what to say. Has he been bothering you? How do you know that he," Harry trembled, "_loves_ you? This doesn't make any sense Hermione."

"I know, it hasn't been making any sense to me either, believe me, but don't do anything drastic. Like I said, it could just be a bet between him and someone else."

Harry gave her a disbelieving look. "I don't know Hermione; this is _Malfoy_ we're talking about here. It could be something much worse than a bet."

Ginny butt in. "Just pretend you never heard anything. Forget everything that you heard and go back to your boring life. It'll all be for the better, believe me."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think I can do that. This isn't something that can be forgotten that easily. This is Malfoy we're talking about and he's supposedly in love with Hermione. _Our_ Hermione. That can't happen."

Hermione frowned and began to get offended. "And what is so wrong with being in love with me, even if it may be false. Am I that repulsive Harry?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "Of course not Hermione. You know I would never say anything like that but it doesn't make sense that it's _you_. After all that he's sad about your background and parents. He must have a hidden agenda."

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned away.

Hermione simply looked at Harry. "Ok. I guess it could happen. You know, at this point I think anything could happen. So how about we all sleep on this and take up this conversation at another time. Goodnight to the both of you."

With that said Hermione flipped onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow.

Ginny gazed outside the window then exchanged a look with Harry.

"Hermione, you do realize that the sun hasn't even gone down yet right?"

She gave a big groan in response and turned her head to the side. "I want this to be over with. I just wish it were all a big and terrible nightmare."

Ginny went next to Hermione and crossed her legs. "It'll be alright. In the end everything will work out." She looked at Harry for him to back her up but he wasn't even paying attention to them.

"Harry." He slowly looked at her then at Hermione.

"I don't think you should talk to him anymore." Hermione looked at Harry.

"What?" Harry stood and began pacing.

"If you truly want this to be over with and ended then you're going to have to stop talking to him. Ignore him and don't let him pursue anything. It's the only way."

Hermione was about to respond when the door burst open and there stood Ron.

"Here's everyone. You know, the next time you guys want to have a reunion do you mind letting me in on what's going on. I looked real ridiculous out there all by my lonesome."

Harry chuckled, momentarily letting Hermione's dilemma slip from his mind.

"No stalking missions tonight, eh Ron?" Ginny giggled and Hermione kept her head attached to her pillow.

Ron blushed. "For your information all that stalking _has_ paid off. We've been hanging out a bit more and she comes up to me to talk, so there." He looked around the room before settling his sight back on Hermione's bed.

"What was going on up here? Anything interesting I should know about."

"No no, not at all." Hermione jumped to answer. The last person she wanted to inform about what was happening was Ron.

"Ooook. So why don't we head downstairs. I'm not real comfortable with being in here. Girls sleep in here." He faked a shiver and walked out of the room.

Ginny rolled her eyes and swallow. "Yeah and God forbid Ron ever get near a girls belongings."

"Hush up Gin."

"You _hush. _Damn pansy."

"I resent that you little…hmph."

Thud.

"So…what are you going to do?"

Hermione rolled onto her back and sighed loudly. "Obviously I'm going to ignore him. There's no other solution to this."

"There are many solutions to this…most of them just aren't legal."

Hermione smiled. "Are you going to join us downstairs?" Harry asked while getting up from the bed.

Hermione frowned for a second. "I don't think so. If I want to avoid him this is the best way to go right?"

Harry seemed unsure about leaving her by herself. "Don't isolate yourself. I'll see you later or something and don't forget about dinner."

Hermione just nodded her head. She heard the door shut softly and hoped that no one else would enter. She wanted to be by herself for the moment, with no one to disturb her thoughts.

At the thought of having to ignore Draco…why did she feel so blue?

Nothing good would come out of talking to him anyway but he _had_ changed. Or maybe Harry was right. She didn't know and talking her situation out hadn't helped her in the least. Now more people knew but nothing was getting solved.

She most likely would have been better off telling no one. At least she wouldn't be lying to her friends when she said that she would ignore Draco.

Like that would have lasted for a long time.

As Hermione snuck out of the common room during dinner she felt ridiculous. Her master plan had been to sneak out while everyone was eating and see Draco. She wasn't sure why she wanted to do it but it was impulsive and she acted on it before thinking too much.

What she realized too late was that Draco would, of course, be eating with everyone else. Now she was standing in an empty corridor looking foolish. When she turned back around to get back in she found the portrait empty.

She looked to both sides before kicking the portrait. Stupid, gossiping Fat Lady. She had no other choice but to walk around now. She could walk into the Great Hall but she wasn't hungry and she wasn't keen on watching Ron stuff his face like an uneducated pig.

She turned in a circle a few times before stopping. In the direction she was facing she began to walk. As she walked she looked at all the portraits around her. She hadn't really looked at any of them since first year. Of course, she had been so awed by the powerful magical aura the castle oozed it was real hard not too look at all of its components.

She rounded a few more corners not really paying attention to where she was looking anymore.

When she hit a dead end she lightly kicked the wall and turned around. Imagine her surprise when she came face to face with the one person she did and didn't want to see. The one person she had promised to avoid.

He had his hands deep in his pockets and was looking serenely at her. "You weren't at dinner."

Hermione took a deep breath before responding. "It wasn't on accident." With the hall being so wide it was ridiculous that she felt so trapped in.

He continued to look at her but this time into her eyes. "Why do I get the distinct impression that you want to avoid me."

Hermione put one foot behind the other ready to take a step back. "I don't know, you tell me." She crossed her arms and looked away. She couldn't take his intense staring anymore.

"You stormed out pretty quickly earlier. Why?" Hermione's temper began to rise. How could he just stand there and act like he had nothing to do with what was going on. If it weren't for him and his big mouth she would most likely be sitting with her friends with nothing on her mind; no worries. She ignored the voice in the back of her mind that reminded her that she had been the one to eavesdrop on him and Pansy.

She was trying to make a point and that particular detail was not helping.

"I don't know, Draco. Maybe it has to do with the fact that you _kissed_ me. Or maybe it's because you told me you loved me. I don't know why, how about you take your pick and we'll go from there." By this time she was pacing in front of Draco.

He grabbed her shoulders and held her in place in front of him. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to handle it and yet you insisted. I'm sorry if it's too much for you to take. Can't take the pressure can you Granger?" He pushed her against the wall and put his hands on either side of her head.

Was he challenging her? She rose up onto her tip toes and looked him square in the eyes.

"How's this for not handling it." And she grabbed him by the hair and pulled his lips to hers.

A/N: Sorry about the delay and any mistakes. I hope it's good for everyone. I particularly like this chap. Cause of the ending. Yes so drop me some reviews and tell me how much you like it so far. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Draco felt his hair being grabbed by her tender fingers he moaned with anticipation of what was to come. When his lips made contact with hers for the second time he pinned her with his body to make sure she wouldn't regret what she did…which seemed very unlikely.

As they kissed Hermione boldly thrusted her tongue into Draco's mouth and he gladly nipped at it. Draco's hands roamed lower as the kissed progressed and he was just to the point of raising her shirt when she suddenly pulled away from him.

"Never underestimate me." She patted him on the shoulder and attempted to walk away.

Draco smirked when he saw her face change from a smug look to a stunned one. Just because the kiss had ended did not mean that they had moved from their positions.

"I don't think I'm quite finished here, Granger." He grabbed her hands and pinned them to the wall above her head.

She looked at both hands before looking back at Draco. "Well, it appears that I'm done so tough. Now let me go."

Draco looked at her for a moment before letting go and taking a few steps back. "You're free to go." He gestured an arm to let her pass.

She took a few steps forward before continuing on down the hallway.

"Granger!" he didn't want to leave things like this. Like they were just snog buddies and nothing else. She meant more to him than that.

Hermione stopped and turned.

"Yes?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Same time same place tomorrow." He began to get closer to her.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She turned and turned out of the hallway.

Draco smiled, his brain already thinking something up.

"Hermione what is wrong with you? Why are you so jumpy today?" Harry put down his spoon.

It was lunchtime and Hermione's stomach was in knots, especially when she could feel _his_ eyes on her.

"I'm fine. My minds just a little preoccupied."

She picked up her fork to play with her spoon for a little bit longer before she set it down again. She couldn't stay in one place or do one thing for long. It was completely frustrating and she didn't even understand why she was so nervous at all.

She could feel more than one pair of eyes on her now.

"So what's preoccupying your mind?"

When Hermione reached the corner before entering the dead end hallway she slowed down. She didn't know what to expect. Would they repeat yesterday's actions or would they sit and talk? She found the latter doubtful. She took a deep breath before rounding the corner and what she saw made her come to a complete stop.

On the floor was a spread out blanket covered with treats like strawberries and pastries and chocolate. There were a few butterbeers spread around the blanket and candles were lit on each corner and then there was Draco, leaning back against the wall with one knee up and the other leg stretched out.

Hermione stood there with her mouth wide open. She dropped her bag and slowly inched forward. "What is this?" She stopped in front of him.

He looked up at her before looking around at what he had planned. "Well, I figured that we couldn't go on snogging without at least attempting to get to know each other…so I set this up. Do you not like it?" He asked kind of worried.

Hermione immediately shook her head. "No, not at all. It's beautiful. Thank you very much."

"Sit." He patted the area in front of him and she sat tentatively not wanting to mess up the arrangement.

He glanced up at the ceiling before pulling something out from behind him. It was a long-stemmed red rose. "Just thought it would be nice…yeah, food. There's food. Have you eaten anything?" He gestured at the strawberries and chocolate.

She smiled at his awkwardness before grabbing the rose from him and smelling it appreciatively. "Thank you Draco. It's really beautiful and no I haven't eaten anything but I'm not that hungry to begin with." She fingered the rose for a second before setting it down next to her.

"You have to eat _something_." She looked at his face and laughed. She never would've expected this reaction from him. She never would've expected _any_ of this from him.

He wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "What are you laughing at? Is it me?" he had a smirk about his lips.

Hermione grabbed the rose again, having nothing better to do with her hands and stared at it while responding to him. "It's just that this is all very weird," she swallowed hard before continuing, "and now that I think about this I don't think I can do this." She stood up and began to step over everything before stepping off the blanket.

When Draco saw her get up he followed her immediately before grabbing her wrist. "Please don't go. I know this is unusual but that is exactly why I'm doing it. I don't want us to just get together to have a good snog. I have more respect for you than that and all I wanted to do here was get to know you better and personally and so you could do the same with me." He shrugged. "I guess I was also looking at it from a first date point of view as well." He turned away, slightly blushing.

She shook her head rapidly. "There is just too much history to get over. All of the animosity between us, Malfoy… I don't think I can forget that too quickly."

He looked back into her eyes. "Could you possibly forgive me for it?"

Hermione sighed. She didn't know what to do but he did look very sorry. Maybe he did mean it.

She shook her head quickly. "I don't know Malfoy. This is a lot to take in at once." She shook her wrist free while Draco's face got hard.

"You never had a problem taking it all in when we were just snogging. Was the past something you could just overlook when there was no emotion attached? Now that I'm attempting to achieve something more you want to back out because you feel it's easier to face the 'bastard' Malfoy instead of a Malfoy with feelings. Give me a break, Granger. When you grow up let me know." He took a step back before turning around altogether so he wouldn't have to look at her.

The fact that she couldn't even forgive him…couldn't even think about forgiving him, it enraged him. If he could screw over society and display his love for her why couldn't she just say a little 'thank you'?

Hermione's face fell. She really hadn't expected such a heartfelt speech to come out of…such a non-heartfelt looking person. She really hadn't meant to make him mad but she really did know what to do. She didn't know what to think.

She was still confused…but his speech had warmed her and she was now beginning to think (about time) that maybe he _was_ being sincere and he really _did_ want things to progress between them. To progress somewhere beyond the hatred.

And Hermione suddenly knew, somewhere, that she was ready for that.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: sigh all I have to say…so sad but it's not mine. Such a shame.

Later that night Hermione was laying in her bed, thinking about the earlier events. Her mind was still reeling from the shock of it all. One would never expect such a compassionate side from Draco Malfoy. No one would ever expect it but she experienced it first hand… more than once.

She fell asleep thinking that she had cracked the shell that was Draco but in a much different way than she had imagined.

Hermione was awakened the next morning by a knock on her door. Still not ready to wake up she turned away from the door and pulled the covers over her head.

"Hermione? Hermione, get up. Come on." She suddenly found herself surrounded by light.

"Give me back my covers." She mumbled, her voice groggy. When she turned her head all she saw was red.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" she covered her eyes with her hands.

"I'm getting you up; we have much to talk about. You have to tell me about your night with a Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes shot open at that last comment. "What are you talking about?" She uncovered her eyes and sat up.

Ginny rolled her eyes and tossed the covers back on the bed.

"As if you didn't ditch dinner so you could go off and be with him."

Hermione pulled her covers onto her and eyed Ginny. "How did you know?"

Ginny shrugged. "I didn't see you and I didn't see him either so I put two and two together. It was pretty obvious." She sat down at the edge of the bed. "Anything interesting happen?"

Hermione opened her mouth, hesitating, before closing it shut again. "No, not much. We just talked about nothing." Hermione was pretty sure that Draco would not want anyone to know about his very emotional outburst. That was something that should be kept quiet.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "So you just met up and did nothing but talk. I highly doubt that Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed. "Don't repeat this to anyone or his reputation as the cold and heartless bastard will be tarnished forever. Ok…I met him at the same place as last time and he was waiting for me with a picnic. It was really gorgeous. He had a blanket laid out and it had strawberries and chocolates on top with butterbeer and we sat and talked. It was really rather pleasant."

Ginny's eyes narrowed even more. "That cannot be it. Are you withholding something from me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. I promise you that nothing else happened."

"I find that hard to believe. Hmmmm, but I'll buy it for now. We might as well head on to breakfast so you should get ready. See you downstairs." Hermione watched, jaw dropped, as Ginny left the dormitory. That pointless conversation could have been held off until Hermione had woken up herself. She groaned as she finally got up and began to get ready.

When Hermione finally emerged downstairs she found Ginny and Harry waiting for her.

She made herself known; it seemed they were having a pretty important conversation. From the motions of Harry's hands Hermione was sure they were talking about Quidditch.

She came behind the two of them from where they were resting on the couch. "We can leave now."

Ginny looked up at her, startled. "Ready, then? Let's go."

They all traveled to the Great hall and sat down beside Ron, who amazingly, was already there with the rest of the seventh year boys from his dormitory.

Hermione was very aware that Ginny took up Harry's normal spot from beside her and reached for an apple as soon as she sat down. Hermione was distracted as the group around her began carrying a conversation. Her mind was currently occupied with something else.

Correction, her mind was occupied with _someone_ else.

She had gone to sleep thinking about him and she had woken up thinking about him and her mind had not given her a break at all. She sighed deeply and felt a sharp nudge against her side.

She turned to her left and found Ginny pointing with her head towards the entrance and when Hermione looked she found herself drinking in the sight of the one and only person that was on her mind.

He was walking in flanked by his two, if they could even be referred to as this, friends, and Parkinson. What she was doing with him was beyond Hermione's understanding but she found herself not liking the fact that the Slytherin hussy was trying to catch his attention.

She had this feeling in her stomach as she witnessed Pansy grabbing onto Draco's hand. The only thing that made her feel remotely better was the fact that Draco immediately snatched his hand away from her and began scowling at her.

She could see him yelling at her, not loud enough to hear, but it did not look pleasant for the female Slytherin.

When Draco turned to leave Parkinson his eyes caught Hermione's. He broke eye contact at once before finally moving on.

Hermione felt an odd sensation at this fleeting moment. Hermione now knew how badly he had been affected by what took place last night. He wouldn't even look at her for more than a second.

Hermione's heart sank.

She hadn't meant to hurt him but it was hard to say, considering their situation, that either of them would not come out hurt in this. Some one was bound to be.

It was inevitable.

* * *

Hermione sat down in Arithmancy. It was her last class before lunch and sometimes she considered it as relaxing as lunch was…well, as relaxing as lunch was supposed to be.

Not many students took interest in this course which resulted in a class consisting of no more than seven, counting her and Malfoy.

Yes, yes he was also taking this class as well and he was the only Slytherin to do so. Hermione was still not certain as to why exactly he was taking this class but she wasn't too curious. If he wanted to take it then he was free to do so and she was no one to stop the flow of his education.

And how she wished that that was the case. Ever since she saw him walk into class and sit down that first day of term she had been wondering and wondering why he would do such a thing.

Arithmancy wasn't required in their curriculum and she was certain that her peers found the subject dreadfully boring. He was never one to show that much interest in his education before, at least not outlandishly. She just didn't understand it much like she hardly understood _him_.

Back then she saw his presence in this class as an intrusion into her private space. After all, he was the only Slytherin, she was the only Gryffindor, two Hufflepuffs and three Ravenclaws.

Now she saw it as a chance to observe him and possibly…apologize. She figured that was what she owed him since he did seem to have good intentions in mind. If one could call snogging good intentions.

Knowing the reputation that preceded his name in this school Hermione was positive that Malfoy was no virgin. So would this innocent snogging remain just that or would he want more.

He may have played the role of victim the night before but what were his intentions exactly. Hermione hmphed. There would be no apology until she was certain that what he had preached to her wasn't some farce to get her into his bed.

She crossed her arms and waited for him to enter. She normally would have to wait a little since she was always a bit earlier than everyone but today was an exemption. There was Malfoy walking in and sitting down in the back of the classroom as was customary. She sat in the very front and he sat in the back, they were opposites after all.

Hermione rose from her seat and traveled towards his. She never noticed the Professor's interested glance their way.

She leaned against the side of his desk when she reached it. "What exactly are your intentions?" When this was concerned she wasn't one to beat around the bush.

He praised her with a cool glance. "What exactly are you referring to?" His eyes shot to the door as the two Hufflepuffs walked in together.

Hermione turned her head as well but only glanced for a second before returning her gaze to Malfoy. "You know exactly what I'm referring to, Malfoy."

He smirked. "Then I believe I answered that yesterday and I made it quite clear. If you are too ignorant enough to not understand then I can't be held responsible."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. This was not the way to go to repair things. She was taking a million steps backwards.

"Listen, I came over here to tell you that I'm…that I'm sorry. I didn't mean whatever you thought I meant yesterday."

He snorted. "Whatever I thought you meant? It's hardly an apology if you don't even know what you're apologizing _for_. Listen, save yourself further embarrassment and stick to what you're good at, being a teacher's pet."

He leaned back in his chair and set his gaze forward and away from her.

And, according to him, that was the end of it. But oh no, Hermione wasn't going to let it end this way. This was going to be solved here and now despite the fact that it wasn't the _place_ or the _time_ for it. That was the last thing on Hermione's mind.

She moved to where she was standing in front of him.

"Fine Malfoy, you want to hear the words come out of my mouth? I admit the fact that you've changed and, yes, maybe it was more familiar and…comfortable for me to associate you with how you were before but you also have to look at this from my shoes and stop being so selfish about it all. Just because you have changed doesn't mean that you can get mad at everyone for reminding you about how you used to act. It is what we're accustomed to after all." She crossed her arms and waited for his response.

Draco gave a slight nod. "Ok, I see where you're coming from and you're right. I know I was harsh in the past but I still don't understand why you doubt my change especially when I've been pursuing acceptance the way I have. Someone else would have just given up when met with the wall that is your distrust but I've continued on. What does that say to you?" He looked her in the eyes daring her to question what he said and claim it wasn't true.

Hermione's eyebrows went into her hairline. "I think that you have an ulterior motive so you're trying to create some covert relationship with me where I'll trust you so that you can lure me out and end up killing me…" she was on the brink of laughing. Hermione was, of course, messing with him.

When what Hermione said sunk into his brain he jumped up out of his seat. The sudden movement startled the rest of the class; they had walked in as the two were having their dispute and Professor Vector seemed to have walked out momentarily.

"Listen here Granger, just because you think you're this su-" he was cut off by Hermione gently ushering him back into his seat.

"Relax Malfoy; I was just teasing you. I was teasing. I know you've changed and…as weird as it is for me to come to terms I'm working on it and I think we can become friends. No, I'm _sure_ we can become friends." She rested her hand on his shoulder.

Draco's head began to spin at the touch of her hand on his shoulder. He wasn't used to her feel and the slightest contact with her made his blood rush. He looked into her eyes hoping to convey his feelings without using words. He didn't want to scare her off. He raised his hand and was on the verge of laying his hand on top of hers when the voice of the Professor cut into their stupor.

"Ms. Granger, unless you plan on remaining there I suggest you return to your seat this instant so that I may begin the class."

Hermione blushed at being put on the spot and instantly cut off all contact with Draco and returned to her seat hurriedly. "Sorry Professor." She kept her head down and prepared to take notes as Professor Vector began the lesson planned for today.

Too bad he didn't have the attention of his top students.

* * *

OMG and there you have it; a filler chapter, in my opinion. Sorry for the delay but I've finally come back to my baby…well, third baby. Soo hope you enjoy. Personally I began to like it towards the end of the chappy but that's me.Pardon the mistakes and I wish I could say to expect more updates since I'm on Christmas break for two weeks but...we'll have to see so to everyone have an early Merry Christmas just in case I don't update around the weekend. Knock yourselves out and review review review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sigh I do not own.

A/N: OMG i am so sorry for the gigantor wait. A lot of things happened this year and it just slowed the whole writing process down and I got writers block for a while. Everything just kinda flowed as I finished writing this chapter though. I know where I wanna take this now. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 7

Class finished and Hermione had barely absorbed any word that had been spoken by the professor. The whole class she had fought the urge to turn around and take a look at Draco. Already berating herself for getting admonished in front of the class she opted for walking out without waiting for him. If he wanted to talk to her then he would find her.

She knew she wouldn't be able to exercise self-control so she turned and she immediately laid eyes on him already looking in her direction. She blushed, waved a little before turning around walking ahead.

"Whoa, Granger. Where are you going in such a hurry?" She felt Draco pull on her arm so she could slow down.

She felt butterflies erupt in her stomach at this slight touch.

"Yes Malfoy?" she looked at him.

"Just thought we should finish our little talk." He pulled her into a secluded hallway.

She rolled her eyes at his smirk. He thought that just because she finally admitted that he _had_ changed he could get all cocky now; well it wasn't going to happen.

"Oh? Well I think that I've said everything I wanted to say. There's not much left to say is there?"

Draco crossed his arms. "I think there's much left to talk about. We aren't nearly finished."

Hermione cocked her hip. "So, like what?"

"Where is this going?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Now Hermione was just getting aggravated. "You're the one that started this and now you want _me_ to tell _you_ where this is going? No; how about you finish what you started. Be a man about it and not such a pansy."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Oh so now I'm a pansy. Well how about you get a little aggressive and show me where you want this to go."

Hermione laughed. "Yes yes yes. You're just afraid that someone could find out about us but feel free to divert the subject away from your lack of balls."

Draco back her up into the wall before putting his face inches from hers. "Listen here, you call me anything you desire but do not and I repeat, do not question my manliness."

Hermione shifted. Something about his tone and forcefulness got her very hot all of a sudden. She took deep breaths to try and calm herself but it wasn't working. The fierce look on his face made her want to snog him senseless. So she followed her wants.

She quickly pulled his head to hers and mashed their lips together. After the initial shock she felt Draco's lips begin to move against hers. She tangled her fingers in his hair while his gripped her waist. His tongue quickly shot out and touched the tip of hers and she couldn't help but let a moan escape her.

When Draco felt the reverberation of Hermione's moan he pressed his body flush against hers. He soon felt the buck of Hermiones hips against him and felt the blood rushing down. Draco moved his hands from her waist down to her arse and pulled her up. She rapidly wrapped her legs around his waist before breaking the kiss.

They looked each other in the eye, the lust apparent. She could feel Draco's hand travel up under her shirt towards her bra. Just as he was going to unhook her the late bell sounded. Hermione gasped. She had completely forgotten about class. She cursed as she pushed Draco away and put her feet back on the ground.

"How could you keep me here and let me forget about class. Oh this is terrible." She pushed him once more out of complete frustration. She reached down to grab her bag but saw that it was missing. She looked towards Draco and saw that he had it in his grasp.

"Give me back the bag Draco. I'm already late."

Draco smiled. "Exactly. You're already late so what's the point in trying to rush to get to class when you can just stay here with me." He dropped her bag and blocked her from getting to it.

Hermione stomped her foot. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I can't miss class, I'll fall behind and on top of all the work we have already I'll have to learn and practice what everyone is doing in class now. That'll take at least a day and then I'll have to do the home-" Draco's hand quickly stopped her rant.

"Sssssshhhhhh. Take a deep breath and calm down." Draco slowly moved his hand to cup her cheek.

"Are you good?" Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Hermione?" He felt her slight nod against his hand.

"Huh?" She said breathily.

He chuckled. His other hand was cupping the back of her neck and gently rubbing. It was definitely calming her.

He leaned his head forward and softly kissed her forehead. That seemed to snap Hermione out of it. He had kissed her forehead and it seemed so much like something a boyfriend would do. She took a deep breath; it was going to take her a little time to get used to this…if they _were_ progressing into a relationship.

And she suddenly hoped that they would.

* * *

Later on in the day found Hermione and Draco locked in an empty classroom. Mind you nothing happened since their steamy kiss out in that empty corridor. All they had done was talk. Before they knew it they had skipped dinner but they kept right on talking.

Hermione was stretched out on her back with Draco propped on one elbow looking down at her. His free hand was resting on her stomach rubbing small, soothing circles.

There was a pause in their conversation and her eyes began to droop.

She felt a peck on her lips.

"You should head on to bed." Draco's voice said in her ear.

Although she felt a strong urge to stay there with him she knew she would fall asleep eventually if she did. She nodded before opening her eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes made contact with his stunning silver ones.

She gripped his hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

Draco groaned, not wanting her to stop but knowing that she had to go to sleep. He slid his hand down to cup her arse before smacking it and pulling away.

"Come on, let's go." After some protest from Hermione they both got up and gathered their things before walking out together. Draco grabbed her hand and linked their fingers.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. This was actually nice and she was starting to forget the fact that she was living it with someone that had made her life difficult for so many years.

When Draco brought her hand up to his lips they heard footsteps invade their silence.

They both turned to see a small girl looking at them like she had just opened her Christmas presents early. The girl giggled excitedly before turning and quickly walking, more like speed walking, away.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a second before continuing to her Head Girl common room in silence.

"We aren't even going out but that is soon going to change in everyone's eyes." Draco grabbed her hands and pulled her to a stop in front of the head dormitory.

"Well who says we aren't going out?" Draco questioned.

Hermione smiled. "We're still getting to know each other." She laid her hands flat against his.

"I'm aware of that but I don't go around Hogwarts snogging just any girl." He pushed her against the wall.

Hermione snorted. "Oh really? Then what does that make me?" she stared him straight in the eyes.

He smirked. "A very lucky gal." Hermione smacked his shoulder.

Draco grew serious. "Do you really want to put labels on this?" He asked putting his hand around her waist.

Hermione slowly laid her hands on his arms. "I don't know. I guess it would help me figure out exactly where this is going. I wouldn't want this to be a one sided thing."

Draco's eyes darkened. "Oh this is definitely not a one sided thing. It's all reciprocated."

Hermione giggled nervously. "So that makes me…?" she was going to make him suffer through this.

He rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. "So you're gonna make me say it? Fine then. You're," he kissed her thoroughly for a few seconds before breaking away, "my," he kissed his way down to her ear before nibbling for a few seconds, "girlfriend." He finally whispered.

When she heard the word she smiled widely.

Too bad that smile was short lived. "Draco! What the hell are you doing?"

Draco and Hermione broke apart quickly.

* * *

AN: once again Im apologizing for the long wait...and for the cliffy. Im gonna get the next chapter out soon hopefully. Hope you enjoyed and Im so excited cause I just thought of a new story idea and I love it so much. I'm not sure if anyone has attempted it already though. Im going to look. Review Review.. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not own AT ALL. hehehehe

Chapter 8

Draco and Hermione broke apart quickly.

They turned to see Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that?" Blaise stepped a little bit closer.

"Draco, he's head boy. He has every right to be here." Hermione said giving Draco an amused look.

The two boys just stood there waiting for the other to speak. Finally Blaise looked between Draco and Hermione before breaking the silence.

"So how long has this been going on?" Blaise made his way over to stand in front of Draco.

Draco answered for the both of them. "It just started. Listen Blaise, I know we grew apart after this past year but I would really appreciate it if you didn't go flapping your lips to everyone in our house. Since my father's death and my mum's breakdown…" he trailed off.

Blaise held up a hand. "You don't have to explain. We're still best mates and if you don't want me to tell anyone then I won't but I don't see what's stopping you from letting anyone know. You're fathers gone and so is Voldemort and who cares what the Slytherins think. No one pays them much attention anymore anyways. There's nothing stopping you." He squeezed Hermione's shoulder before turning and walking inside the common room.

"Thanks Blaise."

Blaise waved an arm as he walked inside. "No problem."

Draco was still looking at the entrance when he heard giggling behind him. Hermione ran into his arms and squeezed.

"You know that he has a point? There isn't anything stopping us from going public." Draco said while holding Hermione in his arms.

Hermione shook her head while she bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know. I would still rather keep it quiet for just a bit. I think we should get used to this before we let anyone else in on it."

Draco nodded. He thought this would be her response. He knew she was hesitantly walking into this relationship and that it would be awkward for her to let everyone know before she had time to adjust.

"Anything you want. Whenever you're ready then we'll go public. Take your time, there's no pressure."

Hermione hugged him tightly. "Thank you for understanding." She whispered.

"No problem, it's what I do." She giggled and stepped back.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she suddenly looked shy.

"Count on it." And after a simple peck on the lips Draco was off to his own common room.

&-8

Blaise watched Hermione enter their mutual common room with a dreamy smile upon her face.

"I'm assuming you've had an exceedingly pleasant night tonight?"

Hermione seemed startled by his presence.

"You're still up? I thought you would've been in bed by now."

Blaise stretched out on the couch before answering.

"After what I witnessed out there did you really think that I would go to sleep without getting the scoop on how the hell this came to be."

Hermione blushed and put her hands on her hips. "I suppose but I thought you would've at least waited until morning and let me be without the 20 questions."

Blaise smirked. "Not today. So…?"

Hermione sighed before settling down on the couch next to him.

"We just started going out today. It started weeks ago when he told me out of the blue that he was in love with me."

"Out of the blue?" Blaise interrupted.

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess I asked for it. The point is that he told me, I was completely shocked by the revelation and, you know me, I overanalyzed it until he was all I could think of and after a few kisses and a picnic this is the end result. Now, there's the story and I'm off to bed. Goodnight."

Blaise chuckled. "I'll get the details sooner or later Hermione."

* * *

Next Day

Hermione awoke early not having been able to sleep well after last night. Part of it was excitement. Not many boys have showered her with attention like Draco had last night but sometimes she couldn't help but wonder what his true intentions were.

She found herself wondering if this was what she really wanted. Did she really want to be in a relationship with Draco Malfoy? He actually treated her better than other boys, including Ron who was her best friend. But in the end was it going to be worth it.

She knew she didn't love him, in fact she was far from loving him but she did care about him. A crush, if you will, just without all the tingly feelings and the stomach flops and the fireworks. Those were slowly entering the picture. She was now realizing just how attractive he really was and it was definitely affecting her but she didn't want all of this to be merely a physical affair.

She looked at her watch. Not wanting to dwell on it any longer she decided to push it to the depths of her mind and let nature take its course. If it was meant to be then she would know sooner or later.

For now she had to hurry to the Gryffindor common room to meet up with Harry and Ron so they could head down to breakfast together.

When she had walked down from her room Blaise didn't fail to mention the wide smile that seemed to be permanently etched across her face since last night.

She couldn't help herself though, ever since Draco had called her his girlfriend she couldn't knock the smile from her face. It was as if her muscles were acting out of their own accord.

"Bugger off Blaise and butt out. See you later." She could hear his laughter as she walked out.

Shaking her head she quickly made her way to her former beloved common room but when she entered the only person she found was Harry.

"Good morning Harry. Where is everyone?" She set her bag down next to Harry's feet before sitting down beside him.

"Morning. Ron should be down here in a few. Oh and Ginny was looking for you just a moment before you walked in. She went out to find you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was looking for the gossip that's what she was looking for. She should've known.

"I see. I'll talk to her later."

Harry studied Hermione for a moment as she relaxed into the couch. That smile was still there and had failed to leave.

"Is there anything you're not telling Hermione? That's a pretty immense smile on your face."

Hermione's smile never once faltered. "Can a girl not smile when she wants to? Maybe I'm just happy to be alive. Maybe I'm happy that everyone else is alive."

Hermione's gaze moved around the few people lounging about the common room.

Harry looked concernedly at her. "Are you all right? Feeling a little under the weather perhaps?"

Hermione smiled even wider if possible. "I feel fine Harry. There is no reason to be worried; I've never felt better."

Before Harry could utter a respond they heard Ron bounding down the stairs.

They both turned to see a very cheerful Ron.

Hermione laughed. "See, I'm not the only happy one around."

As they got up Ron squeezed in between them and put an arm around each of their shoulders.

"What's not to be happy about? It's a beautiful morning and food is a-waiting. Life is good…nay, life is great."

Harry just shook his head as he pondered what the bloody hell was wrong with his best friends.

&-8

Hermione had barely touched her food when she was accosted by the one and only Ginevra Weasley.

"Hermione where the bloody hell have you been? I've been looking for you all morning, now what the hell happened last night?" Ginny all but shrieked with her hands waving wildly.

It's a known fact that red heads don't have the tamest tempers so rest assured that the last part was definitely said louder than necessary. It, of course, had everyone at their table intrigued.

Hermione blushed violently and looked around before grabbing Ginny's arm and pulling her into the empty seat beside her.

"Ginny would you keep your voice down. I don't want the whole world knowing about my personal life."

"Care to tell us what _did_ happen yesterday?" Ron and Harry both questioned at the same time.

Hermione glared at them before Ginny got her attention once more.

"I think it's a little too late for the whole world knowing. Explain why I had to hear from a scrawny little 3rd year that you and Draco Malfoy are going out?" Once again, that damn red-headed temper.

A pin drop could be heard over the silence that took over the great hall at that precise moment.

Hermione looked towards the Slytherin table and caught Draco's eyes. She could tell that he was shocked. She sent him an apologetic look.

She looked across from her at the horrified expression on Ron's face and the knowing one on Harry's. She turned back to Ron…uh oh. 5, 4, 3, 2,-

"What! You're going out with Draco sodding Malfoy? Are you out of your bloody mind?" That temper didn't stray too far.

She began to panic. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She and Draco were supposed to get to know each other, have a few months to themselves and then on their terms they would let everyone know. Now the whole situation was taken out of her hands. She had no control, the entire school knew.

The entire school knew and it was only a matter of time before the public got a whiff of this.

She could vaguely hear Ron yelling and the buzz of the great hall as they all gossiped but it was just background noise to her. She could barely hear Ginny's continual apology. She had to get out of there.

She quickly grabbed her bag before running away.

&-8

_"Explain why I had to hear from a scrawny little 3rd year that you and Draco Malfoy are going out?"_

Silence...

Draco's mouth along with his spoon dropped as soon as he heard that ring throughout the hall. He immediately looked up and easily spotted little She-Weasel yelling at Hermione and Hermione's stunned face.

He looked all around him as silence took over. The entire student body was either looking at him or Hermione. He soon heard the unmistakable roar of the Weasel.

Oh, this was not good. This was not good at all. He got up ready to strangle Ginny. What right did she have to go about yelling other peoples business out in public like that?

His first few steps towards the Gryffindor table were full of purpose but as soon as he saw Hermione run out he quickly changed direction and went after his girlfriend instead.

&-8

"Hermione."

Hermione easily recognized who it was that was shouting her name. She stopped and waited for Draco to reach her. She had her hands covering her face. She felt Draco's arms encircle her.

"Are you alright? What was that about?" He moved them into the now empty classroom Firenze had once used for his Divination classes.

Hermione broke from his embrace. "What do you mean what was that about? Did you not hear her?"

Draco took a deep breath and sat atop one of the desks. He wasn't going to lash back; she was obviously unsettled about the whole thing and what it could mean for her.

"Hermione calm down. What third year was…" and then he remembered.

When they had walked out into the corridor and were walking to the Heads room holding hands…the little girl that saw them. She must have gone and gossiped to her little friends.

Hermione was pacing back and forth. "What are we going to do now?"

Draco tired of her pacing. "Hermione come here."

After a few more steps she walked to stand in front of him. He grabbed her hands and entwined their fingers.

"I need you to take deep breaths and calm down. It doesn't matter that the entire school now knows. There is no threat against you; you'll be fine no matter what. Nothing will happen to you while you're with me."

Hermione could feel herself tearing up. She was becoming overwhelmed with emotion. No boy had ever showed her this much compassion and care and she was lost on how to respond.

She finally just nodded and Draco cupped her cheek before bringing her face closer and kissing her tenderly. Hermione closed her eyes and opened her mouth to respond when the bell rang for their first class of the day.

Draco groaned and they both broke apart.

"This time you won't keep me away from my classes no matter what you do."

Draco chuckled while they collected their things. When Draco opened the door they were met with students moving to their classes. He held his hand out waiting for Hermione to take it.

"Ready?" He locked eyes with her, encouraging her.

She took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be." She grabbed Draco's hand and together they walked into the hallway officially announcing their relationship to the school.

AN: yeah another update. I think this is the quickest update...hhhhhhmmmmmm I'm not sure.Well review review review. Any questions then ask away...in a review. lol ok well I hope everyone enjoyed and feedback is very much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Draco and Hermione were dealing with their predicament, havoc was being wreaked inside the Great Hall. The remaining students were attempting to figure out what exactly was going on and when exactly it had happened. Most of Slytherin were outraged at the proclamation. How dare they suggest that one of their own would reduce himself to consort with the likes of a muddy mudblood. The majority of them were sure that it was just a rumor and that the third year this had allegedly come from was completely off her rocker.

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were discussing within themselves the ludicrousness of the declaration while at the Gryffindor table Ron was standing, yelling and gesticulating widely with his arms whilst Ginny and Harry attempted, to no avail, to calm him.

"Ginny, you better explain this to me now!" His face was red and shaking as he pointed a finger at his younger sister.

Harry was standing next to Ron with his hands resting on his shoulders, indicating for him to sit and listen.

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, if you do not sit your overgrown, exaggerated, melodramatic arse down then I won't explain a damn thing."

Ron growled at the way that Ginny had spoken to him, he was aware and all too familiar with her sharp tongue, none-the-less he resigned and sat himself in front of her.

Ginny smiled. "I want you to remember that Hermione is a very rational and clever girl. You should be familiar by now with the way she overanalyzes every single little thing. Now that that's established I want you to know that Hermione would definitely not even _think_ about stepping into a relationship with Draco Malfoy unless she was _absolutely_ _positively_ sure that he's changed or for whatever reason she has decided to become his girlfriend. Be confident that she knows what she's doing and she's old enough to take care of herself and make her own choices. So stop being overprotective and be happy for her you git."

As Ginny finished with her small speech she could tell that it had gone through one ear and right out the other. She dreaded that red-headed temper, despite nursing her own. Soon after, the bell signaling their first class rang.

While still gossiping everyone rose and began to file out of the hall to their first class.

* * *

The first couple of students that noticed Hermione and Draco walking together immediately nudged their neighbor, and pointed. It was an automatic response for them…they didn't know how else to deal with something like this. 

It was unprecedented; a Gryffindor with a Slytherin…well, a _willing_ Gryffindor with a Slytherin. It was unheard of.

Hermione tried not to let the whispers and stares bother her. By now she thought that she would be accustomed to this type of attention, especially considering who one of her best friends were and what they had all been through in their past six years.

She felt uneasy and desperately wanted to escape to her room and hide under the covers of her bed, but she wasn't going to. She refused to run away from this and take the easy way out. She tightened her hold on Draco's hand and was comforted slightly when he squeezed hers back.

Together they walked to their first class of the day amidst all of the stares and whispers. They were both lucky enough to have Arithmancy first that day so they had a little break from all the ruckus, considering that hardly anyone was enrolled in the class.

When Draco and Hermione _did_ enter the classroom it was to find their peers already sitting at their respective seats with their arms folded in front of them, looking, anticipating, like a pack of rabid wolves, at the door. Had they purposefully gotten there before the two so they could witness it first hand and be able to gossip to all their friends that it was indeed the truth, that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy truly were a couple? The aforementioned couple paused and looked at each other before taking up seats in the back. Hermione had no problem giving up her front row seat,whatwiththe currentcircumstances, and happily sat next to Draco. He turned out to be a great distraction for the brief period of time they were together. Now all she had to fret about was her coping abilities without her Slytherin counterpart.

* * *

Draco stood outside the entrance of Hermione's Ancient Runes classroom leaning on the wall across from the door. Today his free period coincided with her last class of the day and, after thinking about it for a tick, he decided to wait for her. He figured that she must have had a rough day and that she would need some company. Yes, she may be hesitant to show any reinforcement to what everyone was saying about them but he decided what was the point in hiding it any longer when everyone was already aware of the change instate of their relationship. 

For the entire day everywhere he went there were whispers and points. The gossip didn't bother him, he used to thrive on being the center of attention. But despite the eagerness tocatch of glimpse of them together,none of them dared go up to him for fear of what he could do, and most likely do, if they dare bother him when he wasn't in the brightest of moods, not even the Slytherins, but that didn't stop them from talking. And talking. And talking.

He hadn't seen Hermione since going their own separate ways after their first class together. He'd been concerned for her, she looked very frightened and he hadn't wanted to leave her alone and he had been very ready to skiv all of his classes to look after her but she obviously didn't let him. So, now here he was leaning against the wall waiting for her to emerge from within the classroom.

The sound of the bell brought him out of his musings. Hermione was the first person out the door but started when she saw him. He smiled at her and she moved into his arms at once. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head when she tightened her arms around his waist.

He heard some giggling in front of him and noticed a group of Ravenclaw girls.

"Ooooh, look how adorable they look together." The girls sighed all at once.

"How sweet." They noticed him looking and they all gave him excited smiles.

He shot them a small smile before turning his attention back to Hermione. He chuckled at her when he realized that she didn't seem quite ready to let go of him yet.

"How was class?" He set his chin on top of her head and watched as the corridor emptied.

"It was horrible." Hermione moved her head into his neck. "You weren't with me."

Draco chuckled. "I offered but a certain someone was very adamant about me going to class."

Hermione smiled. "I know…I'm just- I'm being childish." She finally let him go and took a step back.

He pushed "We should get going." She nodded slowly before giving him a bleak smile.

Draco grabbed her hand and began leading them to the Great Hall. When Hermione finally realized where they were going she stopped Draco. "I'd rather not go down there to eat. How about we just go to my room and relax."

He smiled at her. "I dont mean to bring you down any further but don't you think that we might as well face the crowd now since everyone already knows that we're together."

Hermione fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"You make a good point but you must understand that this is my first official relationship and I would have really appreciated if everyone wasn't so critical of my every move, at first at least,so that we could ease into the whole public aspect but no-"

"Therein lies the problem, you care about what people think about us and that's the last thing that you should be caring about," Draco interrupted. "I mean, you're Harry sodding Potter's best friend, you stuck by him fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament and especially fifth year when everyone thought that he was a maniac and on top of that, you didnt care. So, why should our situation be any different?"

Hermione closed her mouth, which had remained open during his interruption, and put her head in her hands. He was completely right...again. It was ironic. He was the one that spent the better half of their years at Hogwarts insulting her and her friends, yet she was the one that kept on having to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to argue, and you're right." Hermione looked up at him and gave him a wide, forced smile.

Draco laughed as soon as he saw her dismal attempt. "That's the fakest and weakest smile I've ever seen. I think Crabbe and Goyle have flashed me better smiles than that."

Hermione snorted. "Probably imagining that you were some meat on a stick."

Draco laughed even harder and Hermione smiled at his jovial face. Never would she have imagined that she would ever see Draco like this. She was enjoying it immensely.

Upon seeing the goofy smile gracing his girlfriends face Draco stopped laughing. "What? What's wrong?"

Hermione smiled wider. "Nothing, I just love it when you laugh like that."

"Oh really?" Draco crossed his arms. "So what was I before? Some bloke that never smiled? Did I have some permanent scowl on my face?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hush up, you know exactly what I meant but while on the subject you really did describe your 11 year old snotty self divinely." She smiled devilishly.

"I see, I see." Draco grabbed her by the waist and brought her up against him. "Now that the snotty 11 year old is covered how 'bout _you _tackle the devilishly handsome and charming 17 year old."

Hermione placed her arms on his shoulders. "I think you did just fine right then."

She pecked his lips and pulled back but Draco held her in place. All of a sudden his face got serious and he cupped her face.

"I _really _am lucky to have you." Hermione blushed and looked away but Draco brought her face back to his.

"Just for me, could you take a compliment? I wouldn't say it if I absolutely positively didn't want to or didn't mean it but I want you to know that I'm not taking you for granted. Everyday I thank the Gods for you and think how I possibly could have ever deserved you."

Hermione got misty eyed. "But Draco, we just started dating. I mean, the animosity has just recently ended. We just got on pleasant terms. We hardly know each other. Anything can happen. Your feelings can change in less than 24 hours. What happens then?"

Draco shook his head adamantly. "Nothing would happen because my mind isn't going to change. I don't think you're aware of just how much time I've been feeling like this. It's always been there. Everyone knows that little foolish boys treat their crush the worst."

Hermione didn't smile at the familiar theory. Her parents had always thrown that at her as an excuse for all the teasing she got at school when younger.

"This is different, more complex. Behind _this_ teasing is lifetimes of blood prejudice. It's how you were raised. Your upbringing is not something one can just change overnight."

Draco shrugged. "I'm aware of that but that upbringing was only from Lucius; onesided. My mum may love her husband but that doesn't mean that she always agreed with him. She never fully let me be wrapped in my fathers beliefs."

Hermione bit at her lip, mulling this surprising information over in her head before responding. "Be that as it may-"

Draco finally erupted. "Hermione just let it go. Can't you just accept the fact that I love you and just drop it?" He released her and began pacing in front of her.

"No we can't. Things just aren't _that _simple in this world."

Draco opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by the loud and unbearable screeching of his name.

"Draco!"

"Damn you, boy. Where the bloody hell are you?"

Someone spoke softly secondslater.

Draco looked at Hermione before turning to where the voice was coming from. Whoever it was was just now turning the corridor.

"Draco! I swear if those stupid little runts lied to me.. Oh there you are. Finally."

"Pans?"

Pansy rolled her eyes as she came to a stop in front of Draco. "Of course it's me. I have a problem."

Now that they were getting a good look at her, she did look considerably distressed. It was evident that she had been crying by her runny make-up and red eyes.

Draco was concerned as he stepped forward and asked Pansy what was wrong. All she seemed capable of doing was sputter words and mumble.

"Spit it out, Pans." Draco was quickly losing his patience. He kept on having to remind himself that she was pregnant.

With a loud wail she finally told him. "I'm showing," and she pointed to her stomach.

Draco looked to where she was pointing but didn't notice anything different. He did hear a quiet 'oh' behind him though.

"You're completely daft." Pansy said exasperatedly. It was when she turned to her side did Draco finally notice the difference. Her baby was showing. And then Pansy did the unthinkable. She turned to Hermione.

"Granger, I know we've never been the greatest of friends,"

Draco laughed. "Understatement of the year," he muttered under his breath.

Pansy glared at him. "Prat." She turned back to the Gryffindor.

"Could you please help me with this baby?"

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnndddddddddddddddddd BAM..Chapters out. So sorry for the wait I didnt have a computer at my disposal for a long while. Also, in honor of my Miami Heat (woohoo) winning the Championship, I thought I would post. And I know they won almost a week ago but, despite living in Tx, I've been celebrating _and_ FF wouldn't let me upload my chapter, which made the wait even longer, of course. So, I hope the chapter was satisfactory for everyone, I like the end a lot.GO HEAT! Oh and sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm pretty sure that there are many. I just briefly read over it to see of I could catch any and to change some of the dialogue, nothing too drastic. Anyways, I may have missed some of the errors so my apologies. Feedback appreciated greatly! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: I just wanted to let all of my reviewers know that I really appreciate all of your reviews. Sorry if I don't respond to them but it's hard when I'm sharing a computer. You guys are AWESOME! Hope you likey!

Chapter 10

"Where is she?"

"Ron, calm down."

"Where in the bloody hell is she? Does she think she can just avoid us for the rest of the day? Well, she should have thought of that before she started this whole mess."

Ginny glared at her brother. "Stop being such a prat. She's not here and with the way you're going on I don't blame her one bit."

It was lunch time and the school was currently eating in the Great Hall...well, as far as anyone could tell, everyone was eating except for two people.

Draco and Hermione.

Of course, once the majority of the student body figured that out they began to make up eccentric stories about what the couple was doing. It wasn't long before Harry, Ginny and Ron heard that Draco had Hermione tied up in the dungeons and was torturing her into becoming a death eater.

That one threw Ron into a tizzy and after five gloriously silent minutes, where food was a major distraction, he had continued his ranting and raving.

Harry sighed threw his fork down. "Will you two give it a rest. You've been at it all day."

Ginny squinted her eyes at Ron. "I'll give it a rest when this git decides to grow up and get over his ridiculous and extremely prolonged jealousy."

Ron was steaming. "There's _nothing_ to get over...and I'm definitely not jealous of that stupid twitchy scumbag."

The sound of the door opening was heard but when Ron looked he saw that it was just Pansy Parkinson exiting the hall.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course. You're not jealous at all."

Ron was about to retort but was interrupted when Harry slammed his goblet down on the table.

"Just. Drop. It. Already." Harry nearly yelled. "Yes, it's Malfoy and yes I don't like it but could you just shut up for a moment and wait till the girl gets here."

Ron looked at Harry shocked while Ginny just went back to her food.

"You didn't have to yell." Ron looked around.

Ginny snorted and shook her head unbelievably. Sometimes she could not believe how much of an incredible dolt her brother was.

Harry looked on, fuming. "Yes, I did have to yell. You've been complaining since this morning and arguing with Ginny and it's become unbearable. There's nothing you can do about what happened; stop crying over spilt potion and drop it already!"

Ron's mouth flopped open a few times before he shut it completely and returned to his food. That didn't last for long. Soon his face hardened and he looked up at Harry sharply.

"I don't know what your problem is. AllI know is that Hermione is our best friend and _I'm_ not going to sit around and watch her mess up her life by going out with that..that ferret. So no, I'm not going to _drop it_." By now most of Gryffindor was looking at the two best friends and they watched as Ron pushed his plate away before grabbing his bag and walking out of the Great Hall.

Dean, who was sitting nearby with Seamus and Neville, let out a low whistle.

"Everything alright there, Harry?"

Harry shoved his food away. "Yeah, everything's great," he muttered.

Ginny reached over and patted his hand. "The git will come around. Just give him time, he's a slow one."

Harry looked at Ginny for a second before pulling his hand back and collecting his things.

"I'll see you later, Gin." And with that Ginny was left alone.

* * *

"What exactly would you need my help for? You're not planning on...aborting, are you?" Hermione asked softly.

Pansy looked affronted. "What do you take me for, Granger? I may be Slytherin but I'm definitely not a killer."

Draco sniggered in the background while Hermione looked relieved.

"Ok. So, what do you need _me_ for?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I can't very well go walking around the school with a quaffle for a stomach, now can I?"

Hermione looked at Draco, who shrugged, and bit her lip. "I suppose not."

Draco gave an exasperated sigh and walked next to Hermione, who was in front of Pansy, and draped an arm around her waist. "What do you plan on telling everyone when you leave and suddenly come back with a baby?"

Hermione struck Draco on the shoulder. "Draco, hush. This may not be the best place to talk about this. We can go to the Head common room and I'm positive that no one will be able to eavesdrop there."

The three walked the halls until they reached the magical door leading into the mutual common room. Hermione softly spoke the password and they entered. Draco and Pansy immediately sat down on the fluffy couches in front of the fire while Hermione called out for Blaise.

"I guess he's not in," Hermione situated herself comfortably next to Draco and they both turned to Pansy, who was suddenly looking nervous, like she just realized who she had gone to for help. For all Pansy knew, right when she left their presence they could go and immediately begin to gossip and spread the word about her condition.

It was something she would definitely do if the positions were reversed. Deep down she hoped the mudblood Granger was nothing like her, she hoped that was the difference between them.

"When was the baby conceived?"

Pansy began to wring her hands together. "Sometime around August."

Hermione began tearing up her lip as she did the simple math. "So you're around three months pregnant?"

Pansy nodded. "Almost four."

Hermione nodded pensively. "Have you spoken with Madame Pomfrey?"

Pansy vehemently shook her head. "Are you psycho, Granger? She would go straight to Dumbledore who would go straight to my parents. I, in turn, would be in a lot of trouble considering who the father of this baby is."

Hermione looked concerned. "Pansy, sooner rather than later you're going to have to let _someone_ know. You're going to need checkups and don't you want to know what the gender of the baby is going to be? To find all of that out you're going to have to inform an adult. I can't help you with any of that; I don't even feel comfortable with performing a concealment charm on your stomach. I'm not sure what the conditions are when pregnancy is concerned."

Pansy began to tear up as the seriousness of her situation sunk in. "I need help. I can't do this alone." She finally admitted her what had been her fear all along to someone she despised since their first year at Hogwart's.

Hermione felt Draco stand and she watched as he sat next to Pansy and hugged her. Pansy, desperately needing the comfort, began sobbing uncontrollably against him.

Hermione felt bad for the girl. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it must feel like to be pregnant at such a young age on top of being pregnant in this day and age, with the prejudices that still exist. As she watched Draco comfort Pansy until her sobs and tears subsided somewhat, she swallowed down her guilt.

She may not have done anything but she did eavesdrop on them as they had this conversation earlier last month. She knew that when Pansy left she would have to tell Draco. She wanted their relationship to begin without lies and deception.

She shook herself from her thoughts and went to kneel in front of Pansy when she was sure that the girl would be able to understand her.

"The most I can do for you is accompany you to see Madame Pomfrey and possibly Dumbledore. I know that if you are sincere about it, he'll keep this secret with him as long as you want. Just give them a chance to help you."

Pansy wiped her face and reluctantly nodded. She was smart enough to know that she didn't have much of a choice and she hoped that Granger was right when it came to Dumbledore. She knew her parents wouldn't be understanding at all.

Hermione got back up on her feet before sitting back in her previous spot. Draco stayed next to Pansy, rubbing her shoulders.

"When do you want to go?"

Pansy groaned. "Granger, I would rather talk about this some other time. I'm rather famished here so I'm gonna go grab whatever food I can."

She stood up and Draco led her to the door. When he made sure that she had safely exited Draco made his way back and lay down with his head in Hermione's lap.

"You are one compassionate woman. If it were anyone else they would've cursed Pansy before even hearing what she had to say."

Hermione blushed and shrugged at the compliment.

"She's in a situation that a girl her age shouldn't be in. Merlin's Beard, what is she doing having sex at this age," she shook her head at the promiscuous tendencies of teenagers. "I digress, she shouldn't have to handle this alone but I did take a gamble helping her. She might just go back to her old ways after the baby is born."

She looked down at Draco and saw his silent nod. She rubbed his scalp and began raking her fingers through his hair. Hopefully, telling him that she already knew that Pansy was pregnant because she eavesdropped on their private conversation, wouldn't anger him too much.

"Draco, I need to tell you something."

Draco opened his eyes and looked at her. "What is it? Is it bad?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, I guess it depends on the person," she took a deep breath and leaned her head back against the couch. "It was about a month ago. Remember when we had that rather nasty confrontation one night after dinner."

She felt him nod his head. "Well, I was doing my rounds later that night while trying not to find you and curse you something terrible, when I came across a pair of voices." She paused here waiting to see if he could figure it out on his own.

"Hermione?" she heard his whisper. "What are you talking about?"

"I accidentally heard you and Pansy talking about her pregnancy and what she should do about it." She squeezed her eyes shut but they opened wide when she heard chuckling.

She looked down. "What's so amusing here? I invaded your private conversation."

Draco rolled his eyes and righted into a sitting position. "Oh please, that conversation was hardly important. She didn't take heed to one word I said."

He kissed her temple and laughed some more when he noticed Hermione calm considerably.

"Don't worry about it. Can we move on from the Pansy debacle now."

"It's not a debacle...One more question."

Draco sighed exaggeratedly and lay his head back down on Hermione's lap. "What is it?"

He moaned when her hands resumed their stroking.

"Do you know who the father is?"

Draco snorted before replying. "Finch-Fletchley."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Justin Finch-Fletchley? How in the bloody hell did that happen."

Draco grabbed Hermione's wrists and pulled her down. "I wisely did not ask."

She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing but was interrupted when Draco smashed his lips against hers. To get more comfortable he moved until he was laying on top of Hermione across the stretch of the couch.

Hermione pushed against Draco's chest. "What time is it?"

Draco groaned as he kissed his way down her neck and to her collarbone. "Doesn't matter. No classes."

Hermione squealed when Draco nipped at her skin. "Draco, I have a meeting with Blaise after lunch and he should be walking in at-"

"Oh, Merlin have mercy, could you two get a proper room."

"...any moment." Hermione finished lamely. Draco rolled off of her to the floor before standing and shaking Blaise's hand.

"Nice to see you, Blaise."

Blaise nodded. "Draco. Never a dull moment."

Draco smirked. "Hermione, love, I'll be back later. Gonna check on Pansy." Blaises' eyes widened at Draco's words.

Hermione beckoned him over and gave him a chaste kiss. "Tell her to think about when she would want to go and," she pulled his ear next to her mouth. "We'll finish up later."

She kissed his cheek and sent a whistling Draco out of the common room.

Blaise propped his hip against the back of the couch. "Do I want to ask?"

Hermione shook her head. "Let's just get this started."

* * *

I know its short but its out really fast. This is the fastest I've ever updated, I think. Sooooooo, YAY for me. Yeah, how grateful is Pansy, lol. Also I was thinking that I should stop dragging out the days and skip almost straight to Christmas break and just move the story on for weeks at a time or something like that. I don't know yet, I haven't thought about it too much but it _is_ getting tiring writing day by day. Anywho, I thought the father of the baby was very funny. Such an odd pair.Who would've thunk it. So I hope you like it and don't forget to let me know. TOOTLES, MUAH! You guys are really great. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Yeah...this shit aint mine...

Chapter 11

The next morning, Hermione rejoiced in the fact that she was finally going to be able to eat her breakfast in peace. After having woken up at an ungodly hour and getting ready she joyfully made her way to the Great Hall to eat an early and peaceful breakfast and successfully avoid her pestering peers.

When she opened the doors she was happy to see that it was virtually deserted. She all but skipped towards the Gryffindor table and daintily sat down and began eating.

After toast and eggs, she took the last sip of her orange juice and stood to head back to her dorm and grab her books before she had to head to her first class and possibly squeeze some time in with Draco.

What she was not expecting when she stepped out into the entrance hall was a welcoming party.

In front of her was a furious looking Ron. His arms were crossed; shoulders broad and high, legs spread and with very narrowed eyes. Not such a happy picture.

"Ron, hi. What are you doing up here so early?" She looked around to see if anyone else was around but Ron seemed to have come alone.

"What do you think you're doing?" She chuckled nervously when she noticed that he was as rigid as a stick. His lips were the only part of him that moved.

Hermione fidgeted and readjusted her cloak. "Well, since I couldn't sleep I thought that I would get an early start on the day, and then I ate breakfast and then-."

Ron's jaw hardened. "Hermione, cut the sarcasm. You know exactly what I'm talking about. What do you think you're doing with that ferret?"

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself. She wanted this to be a nice and pleasant conversation.

"Could you please not start with this? It's my decision and I firmly stand by it."

Ron shook his head. "He obviously has you under some type of spell or slipped you a potion. Be sensible, this isn't like you."

Hermione's cheeks flamed. "Isn't like me? What exactly is like me, then? Who was I expected to date? Was anyone expecting me to date anyone at all? But wait, oh yes, I see now, Bookworm Hermione Granger wasn't supposed to fall for the big, bad wolf Draco Malfoy. Oh no, no, no. Hermione Granger was supposed to sit around and wait for one of her best friends to realize that she existed and was actually a woman. She was to wait and wed and then she would live happily ever after and have beautiful children. I don't think it works like that, Ron. The gossip queens of this school or anyone else for that matter don't dictate what happens in _my_ life."

Ron didn't back down. "I don't care what you say; you're not supposed to be with him."

Hermione balled up her fists with frustration over Ron's apparent stubbornness.

She couldn't believe that this gibberish was leaving his mouth. She was starting to think that he really believed what was coming out of his mouth.

She stepped up to him and forcefully shoved her fingers into his chest in the hopes that, maybe, this would get her point across more effectively without resorting to too much violence.

She wouldn't want to overexert herself so early in the morning.

"Listen here Ronald, this is not up for discussion. You're one of my best friends but _only_ my best friend. I should be able to go to you for advice and support but you can't make decisions for me and you definitely don't run my life. I'm a big girl now and I can fend for myself. I'm not asking you and Draco to become best friends. You don't even have to like him at all; I'm just asking for you to be happy for me and accept this."

Ron didn't falter. "How can you expect me to be happy for you when I'm positive that what you're doing is completely wrong?"

She stomped her foot. It may have come off as childish to any that might have witnessed the act but she was aggravated with Ron's ignorance.

"Who are you to decide what's right or wrong, especially when it comes to _my_ relationships. Even if it is a mistake, there are just some mistakes that have to be made in life and one has to go through that alone. It's how we learn. So if this is wrong, like you're saying, then at least have enough respect for me to let me figure it out and handle anything that happens. If I need you I'll go to you but I need to make that decision for myself."

Ron shook his head and didn't bother with a response. He promptly turned and left Hermione feeling that she just took a hundred steps back from her goal of fixing this problem.

_There goes my morning_, she thought glumly.

* * *

By the time Hermione finished her classes and was back in her Head Girl room, her day had not improved. She hadn't told Draco what happened that morning but he did notice that something was wrong. During their classes together he tried everything he could to cheer her up but to no avail. She was grateful for his attempts but nothing would be back to normal until this situation was solved, and as the day went by it seemed like that would never happen.

She appeared to be a stranger in Ron's eyes now. Harry hadn't exactly shunned her but she didn't truly know what was going through his mind either. The only reassurance she received were his smiles as they passed each other. The one person that seemed to be completely behind her was Ginny but that didn't count for as much as she thought it would. Although she truly was happy for Hermione she was really just swept up by the 'romance' of it all.

Hermione was currently curled up in a tight ball on top of her bedcovers. She had come up after turning down Ginny's offer for a girl's night in her dorm. It was sweet but she wasn't in the mood. All she wanted to do was lie here and forget about her problems.

She was just ready to doze off when there was a knock at her door. She concentrated on ignoring it but the knock became persistent.

"What?" she said before groaning into her pillow.

"Intervention speaking." She heard boldly.

She rolled her eyes. "Not interested."

Nonetheless, she heard her door open and soon felt her bed sink in.

"I don't know what's been bothering you today but I'm here if you need me to pound anyone's face in." Draco put his face next to hers on the pillow.

Hermione smiled slightly despite her dreary mood. "What if it's a girl that's done something to me? What then?"

He smiled, "Then I'll just have to sic Pansy on them."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "That's absurd, Draco. She's pregnant."

Draco grew serious. "Well then, what's wrong?"

Hermione brought her hand to cup Draco's cheek. "Nothing."

She rolled away from him but Draco promptly grabbed her and brought her to face him again.

"Hermione, I swear if it's those stupid Gryffindorks that's got you this way then I should throttle you."

She sat up and turned to look at him. "They're not dorks, they're my friends." That word in itself made her end her sentence. Despite what problems and dramatics were going on around her in this crazy world, she always had the reassurance that her boys would be by her side. She wasn't so sure about that anymore. For once she wasn't sure that they would return to the way they were and it tore her heart to pieces. As much as they annoyed her, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were her life and always would be.

The fact that neither were talking to her caught up to her and her eyes watered instantly.

"Hermione?" she heard a worried voice.

She shook her head as if to rid herself of her tears and burdening thoughts and emotions but they stayed full force.

Her friendship was tearing at the seams…

"Over something so stupid!" she yelled, suddenly frustrated. She pounded her fists into her mattress before pulling her knees up to her chest and burrowing deep in their comfort.

"Hermione, I don't know what to do here. You have to give me something to go on."

She briefly looked up at him before refocusing her gaze at the wall. She wiped at her tears. "I'm sorry."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't apologize for those idiots. They don't know a good thing unless it's shoved up their arses and even then they're still oblivious. Just tell me what they did."

She didn't know how he was so sure that this had to do with her friends but the comment brought a semblance of a smile on her face, yet the tears still poured. "They aren't speaking to me."

Draco leaned forward expecting more. "Insert reason here…" When she didn't immediately respond he moved to sit in front of her and picked her face up from where it had reattached itself to her knees. He grabbed her legs and stretched them out on either side of him.

With nowhere to hide Hermione crossed her arms. "I'm not telling you the reason. You're going to overreact and I don't want things to get out of control because they'll get over it," she sobbed. "They have to get over it, right?"

Draco was fuming. How they called themselves best friends and yet put each other through this bullshit he would never comprehend. Normally he would just ignore the Flaming Duo but since this directly involved his girlfriend (and cause he was part of the reason they weren't talking) he would console her and…deal…with the other two.

"It's not like you have to draw pictures here, I can gather why already. I knew they wouldn't be exactly thrilled but this is taking it too fucking far. I don't know why you put up with them."

This outburst made Hermione bring her knees back up. "Draco, please."

He moved off the bed and rubbed his face vigorously. He needed to calm down. After a few deep breaths he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Listen, you're upset and I'm ready to….well, its nothing good. I'll just see you tomorrow at breakfast."

That caused Hermione to look up at him. That was it?

She moved to her knees. "Fine but…"

By this time Draco was by the door ready to leave.

"Yes?" He leaned his shoulder against the door and he watched her fiddle with her fingers.

She didn't look at him when she spoke. "I was just hoping that maybe you could stay? Not for long of course." She rushed out.

Draco chuckled at her but cursed himself at the same time.

He hadn't meant to come off so cold but he was irate with her supposed best friends. He didn't want to be like this around her, but he would never turn her down when she looked like that.

He slowly relocated himself in front of her and took her hands in his. "I will stay with you all night if need be. Don't be ashamed to ask." She looked up at him through half lidded eyes and she bit the corner of her mouth.

Nodding she said, "I know. It's just that I'm still-"

"Adjusting, I know. It's fine."

Hermione smiled genuinely for the first time that day.

"Let's get you to bed."

-----------------------------------------

Well to say I'm ashamed is a complete understatement. All I can say in my defense is that senior year is kicking my ass! At least someone is right? lol. So its fairly long and not too eventful but Draco's cute so it's all good. I've been doing a lot of reading; lots of different things and not just HP and I'm feeling inspired so maybe the updates will be closer. I'm just really happy that I still have readers (hopefully? PLEASE!! I NEED YOU!!) In all seriousness, it makes me real happy. So cutting out all the sappy crap I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to hit me up. XOXO


End file.
